Explicaciones
by Sunshine-hh
Summary: [OneShot] Harry sigue a Hermione tratando de explicarle algo que vio pero a ella no le entusiasma mucho la idea de que le expliquen ¿O estará celosa por lo que vio?[HHr forever!]


**Explicaciones**

¡Hermione! – Le grito mientras trato de seguir su apurado paso, sé que esta molesta y eso no me ayuda mucho - ¡Espérame! – Sin embargo no le importan mis suplicas y camina aún más rápido, me pongo a correr lo más fuerte que mis piernas me permiten y gracias a Merlín la alcanzo

Dime Harry – me dice con una frialdad que me llega hasta el fondo

¿Puedes dejar de caminar para que hablemos? – le pregunto exhausto

¿No puedes hablar y caminar? –

Hermione – la tomo del brazo – Dame un descanso – ella me mira seriamente y se detiene con los brazos cruzados, si supiera lo increíblemente sexy que se ve cuando se enoja, pero bueno tengo que solucionar un problema con ella primero. Respiro hondamente y enfoco mis ojos en su rostro

¿Ya descansaste? – me pregunta arqueando una ceja. Como siga haciendo esos gestos me va a volver loco, más de lo que ya me tiene

Si, gracias –

¿Y bien? –

¿Y bien qué? –

No querías hablar de algo –

Oh, es cierto – ella roda los ojos y yo sonrío, Hermione me hace olvidar todo – Lo que viste allá… -

Lo que vi allá no es de mi incumbencia, puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu boca y por supuesto con quien quieras – hace el amago de querer irse de nuevo

No, no te vas a ir de nuevo – la abrazo fuertemente

Harry, déjame –

Solo si me dejas explicarte –

Pero no quiero tus explicaciones, no tienes que dármelas, no soy tu madre –

Y tampoco quiero que lo seas, pero lo que viste es un error –

Dile eso a…a… ¿Cómo se llama? –

Kelly –

Eso, dile a Kelly que fue un error, no a mí –

Es que ella me besó, te juro que yo no hice nada –

No me interesa si hiciste o no hiciste algo Harry, es tu vida, has lo que quieras con ella –

¿Y si no te importa porque estás tan enojada? – le pregunto aún teniéndola entre mis brazos, me encanta esta posición

Estoy enojada por otra cosa Harry, tuve un mal día, no todo gira en torno tuyo sabes –

Yo creía que tú girabas en torno mío y yo en torno tuyo – le digo sonriéndole

Pues… no sé de donde sacaste eso – se pone nerviosa, me encanta ponerla en esta situación

Vamos Hermione, no te enojes conmigo, a mí no me interesa esa niña, con suerte sé como se llama –

Ya te dije que no estoy enojada por eso –

Bueno, supongamos que no estás enojada por eso – ella me fulmina con la mirada – Pero de todos modos me dejaste hablando solo –

Eso fue porque sabía que me explicarías algo que no te he pedido que me expliques –

¿Estás segura de que no te agrada saber que yo no la besé a ella? – Se sonroja, se ve aún más linda

Me… me da lo mismo –

Hermione, te entiendo, si yo te hubiera visto besándote con otro tipo lo hubiera matado y de seguro estaría muy enojado –

Pero Harry… -

Déjame terminar, por eso te digo que te entiendo porque siento lo mismo que tu sientes y me encantaría que dejaras de negarlo, es algo obvio, es inevitable notarlo y lo sé porque a mí también se me nota a leguas. ¿Así que porque no nos dejamos de aparentar que solo somos amigos? – Ella me mira con ojos desorbitados - ¿Qué? –

¿Desde cuando estás tan directo Harry? – me dice sorprendida

Desde que me di cuenta que quiero que estés conmigo para siempre, desde que me di cuenta de que eres la persona más importante para mí y desde que me di cuenta de que te amo – y le muestro mi mejor sonrisa de enamorado, esa que solo ella ha sido capaz de sacar en mi

Yo… yo… ehhh – creo que por primera vez en la vida la dejé sin palabras

Lo sé, tú también – y sin más termino con esta larga espera y me apoderó de esos labios que llamaban por ser besados solo por mí, esos labios que desde hoy y para siempre serán míos.

¿Tan obvia soy? –

No más que yo Hermione – y le sonrió nuevamente

Te amo –

Nuevamente no más que yo Hermione – frunce el ceño

No querrás hacerme enojar de nuevo –

No sabes lo linda que te ves enojada, y… bueno siempre te ves linda –

Tú te ves más lindo cuando usas la boca para otra cosa –

¿Cómo? –

Aún estás lento Potter – me dice y me hace callar de la forma más dulce que puede haber, sintiendo el sabor de sus labios de los cuales no me quiero despegar nunca más.

**Fin**

¿No son lo más lindo Harry y Hermione? En especial cuando Harry esta más atrevido

Un fic cortísimo, lo acabo de terminar y me encantó xD, espero que a ustedes también y me dejen un review para saberlo.

Mil gracias por leer!!

Sunshine-hh


End file.
